Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the management of web applications. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of cloud caching and/or simplified client-side staleness checking to manage web applications on mobile devices.
Many web applications that are made available through mobile application stores (e.g., IPHONE application stores, ANDROID application stores, etc.) may contain the same functionality of a web page. Thus, the web application may serve little other purpose than that of a bookmark that links to a set of resources over a network. In such a case, the process of accessing the web application may be relatively slow due to intermittent and/or no Internet access. While more recent technology such as HTML5 (Hypertext Markup Language 5) offline manifest access may address certain concerns regarding the usability of web applications, there remains considerable room for improvement.